


Sunshine

by LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel/pseuds/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You glance at the clock and sigh heavily and stand. You’re not supposed to leave the bunker, but you’re tired of just sitting there. You grab your motorcycle key, backpack, and leather jacket. You jog to the garage slipping the helmet on and smiling fondly knowing Castiel would look at you with a worried gaze. Castiel doesn’t approve, but Dean convinced him it was fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrWholock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWholock/gifts).



> This is for a reader of mine who really wanted a Cas/Reader fic. I hope you enjoy. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

You’re reading a book, there’s soft music playing in the background and you’re waiting for him to come home. Ever since Castiel became human Dean and Sam have been hesitant on taking Castiel with them. You think they often forget Castiel had been a soldier. You know it frustrates Castiel that they don’t think he can handle himself.

You glance at the clock and sigh heavily and stand. You’re not supposed to leave the bunker, but you’re tired of just sitting there. You grab your motorcycle key, backpack, and leather jacket. You jog to the garage slipping the helmet on, and smiling fondly knowing Castiel would look at you with a worried gaze. Castiel doesn’t approve, but Dean convinced him it was fine.

The purr of the engine sends shivers down your spine as you take off into the night. The wind bites at your hands, but you don’t care. The cold wakes you up, hones your senses of the things around you.

You pull up in front of a supermarket, you’re planning on buying a few ‘womanly’ things you dont dare ask the boy’s to grab on their grocery runs. You don’t like crowds, and you don’t like peoples blatant stares.

Girls whispering about the large scar that runs down your face from a werewolf who got to close when you tried to save your family. They couldn’t see the rest of the scars on your body through the leather jacket and jeans. You hate the scars and the looks people throw your way. You hate the horror and pitiful looks that fill people's gazes.

You walk through the store quickly, head held high. You grab the pads and tampons and head straight towards check out. The girl just stares and you roll your eyes, “Can you ring me up? Like any day now please.”

The manager runs up and apologizes and checks you out himself, the girl still openly staring. When you leave the store you shove the boxes into your bag in a foul mood that not even racing through the streets for an hour clams you.

When you finally return home the Impala is in the garage. You walk into the kitchen to make yourself something to eat to find Dean and Sam in there bickering.

“I told you we should have taken the keys with us.”

“She’s fine, Sam. She can take care of herself now.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

Both of them look up in surprise at the sound of your voice, Sam looks down guiltily and Dean grins pulling you in for a brief hug. “Hey there, sunshine. How was things?”

You throw your bag  onto the counter pulling out stuff to make a sandwich. You shrug, “It was fine. Quiet, boring, and I needed to get out.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at the way you handled everything roughly, “Where did you go?”

“Supermarket.”

Dean and Sam shared a look. They’ve seen the way people stare at you and they know how much it pisses you off.

“Where’s, Cas?”

Dean took a swig of his beer handing one over to you, “Your guy’s room. Said he was tired.”

You nod taking your sandwich and beer, ducking out of the room. You bang the door open to your room to find Castiel stripping off his t-shirt raising an eyebrow, “You okay?”

You shrug closing the door gently this time, setting down your beer and sandwich. You shrug off your jeans and sit down at the small table in your room. You don’t watch as Castiel changes into his pajama bottoms. He leaves his shirt off as he joins you at the table.

He watches you eat in silence and you start to shift at the intensity of his gaze. “Cas, stop staring you’re making me uncomfortable.”

Castiel snorts but looks away for a moment before bringing his intense fire blue gaze back towards you, “Did something happen while you were out?”

You take a long swig of beer, “It was nothing. People were just staring again.”

Castiel frowns tilting his head, “Dean, Sam, and I stare at you.”

You sigh heavily smiling sadly at Castiel, “You guy’s aren’t staring at my scars.”

“Why does it bother you that they stare? It’s apart of you, sunshine.”

You smile softly at the nick name they use for you, “It’s not just the stairing, Cas, it’s the whispers, and the judgment. I don’t feel beautiful, I feel ugly and flawed.”

Castiel’s eyes flashed with possessiveness as he suddenly stood pulling you with him and wrapping you in a tight hug. “Do you really not see how beautiful you are?” he whispered quietly cupping your face as he tilts his head in the adorable way he does.

“It’s complicated, Cas…”

Castiel shook his head, “Only because you wont open your eyes everything else that makes you beautiful. You only see what’s on the outside. I see what's on the inside. I see _you_.”

He presses his slightly chapped lips to yours and you melt against him, wrapping your arms around his waist, and you let him hold you and kiss every piece of bare skin he can find. He gently guides you to the bed, removing your shirt and bra carefully before climbing up over you. You haven’t had sex yet although you’ve come close. You’re both waiting, for what, you don’t know but you both are waiting for the right time.

He nuzzles his face into your neck inhaling deeply, “I’ve missed you, sunshine.”

You smile into his hair and kiss his head meeting his gaze as he lifts it, “I’ve missed you to.”

He kisses you tenderly, enjoying the feel of you against him almost naked and baring your soul to him for him to see. It sadden Castiel when he spoke of no longer being able to see souls, but you showed him there was more than one way to see another person's soul. It was through the eyes. He stares into yours now searching them for everything that you are worth.

“I love you, Cas.”

He smiles, “I know, sunshine, and I adore you for everything at you are. You’re so beautiful, I just wish you could see yourself as I do.”

You can see your reflection in his eyes, and you don’t see the glaring scar, you see the woman underneath and you smile. “I think I’m starting to.”

You fall asleep in his arms, his light kisses to your forehead fill you with joy as you fade off dreams of your beloved filtering through your mind as drift into colorful darkness of sleep.

 


End file.
